dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Faded Original
|date release = July 27th, 2018 |tz = Day |jumps = 1 (0) |falls = 1 (0) |teleportations = 0 |teleportation = 0 |u-turns = 0 |previous = The Chinese Garden |next = The Racing|other = The 3rd hardest level in Dancing Line The 2nd level which uses real money to buy}} *This level is harder than The Chinese Garden. Both The Legend of Assassin and The Racing beat it in difficulty. Now this is the '3rd hardest ' level in the game. Soundtrack The soundtrack is from the song Faded (Instrumental Version) by Alan Walker, but it had been cut by Cheetah Games. Difficulty * If you went to the way to get the first gem, DO NOT tap, because the jumper will auto-turn for the line. * The main reason this level is difficult is because of the fog and the camera distance. * The noir changes to a colourful scheme numerous times and distract you at the 50% sign. **The camera will be far away and the path is narrow. *The holes containing cubes might distract you. (55% - 66%) *Near the first crown, the camera moves quickly. Letting the building cover the line could make you lose. *The colors in 40% to 60% are distracting, making you easy to lose. Strategy * The best strategy for a level like this is to focus on the music and expect quick taps (5 taps in a row). Watching a playthrough while coping the player's taps might help. * Recently with The Racing update guides were added to all levels(Excluding Racing) making this level much easier Trivia *On July 24th, 2018, Dancing Line's official YouTube channel uploaded a music teaser for this level: *Most percentages are placed at the wrong location. **70% is placed too close to the end. **30% sign is placed at 17%. **This level doesn’t have many percentage signs. **The only visible percent signs are: 30%, 50%, 70%. **The 30% sign disappears when the line reaches that point. *There are very few decorations. *The level is mostly coloured grey, but some objects are colored. *This is the second hardest level in the game, before The Chinese Garden and after The Legend of Assassin. *This level uses an NCS release version of Faded. **The music is pretty much Faded, except without vocals. *This is the second level that doesn't feature a pyramid at the end, like most levels. **In this case, the line enters an abandoned house, which breaks down on it's own. **The first one is The Football. **The third is The Legend of Assassin. **Technically, The Maze the first, if you get the secret ending. *In the trial version, the level will stop you at 52%. **After The Legend of Assassin's update, the level's trial version had been extended. *This level is based upon Faded's music video. *The third crown doesn't have a crown marker. *This level is about to be removed due to copyright issues. It's the third level to do so, after The Beginning (old) & The Legend of Assassin ** This level was removed in version 2.3.8. Miscellaneous info A video that shows new levels with no purposes and that video shows the level. At the first time, the photo shows a level with a destroyed city, and it's name is not shown. Gameplay Category:Levels Category:21-30 Category:Extremely Hard levels Category:Levels released in 2018